


Prompt and art for "Just a Little Bit Different" by cutsycat

by Banbury



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Summary provided by the author: A dead Lance corporal leads Tony on a journey of self discovery that he never could have imagined. Join Tony on his adventures to uncover just what makes him different in a world not unlike our own, but different enough it may seem like a fairytale.





	Prompt and art for "Just a Little Bit Different" by cutsycat

This was my art for the Reverse NCIS Bang 2017:

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/prompt_zpsscbtgef0.jpg.html)

And then cutsycat wrote this amazing fairytale story - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10940475/chapters/24343392 - and I couldn't not make more art for it. Thank you! And here...:

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/header_zps2et1rhir.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/Tony_zpsdpvk4cai.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/divider1_zpsmk1hjghy.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/Gibbs_zpss4ed2iju.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Just%20a%20little%20bit%20different/divider2_zpsginjjxcm.jpg.html)


End file.
